The present invention relates to a method of controlling and recording of a rewritable optical disk such as a magneto-optical disk, a phase-change type optical disk, or the like, and an optical disk device using such an optical disk. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling and recording of an optical disk in which high-accurate recording control of recording marks is required, and an optical disk device using such an optical disk.
In the optical disk device of such a type, there is known a technique in which test writing is performed before start of normal recording to thereby determine optimum power to cope with the fluctuation in recording sensitivity with respect to a recording medium due to the variations in film thickness of the recording medium and changes in environmental temperature.
In a test writing control technique due to pit position recording using a 2-7 RLL modulation system as disclosed in JP-A-6-231463, only the densest pattern formed by the normal data modulation system is recorded with power changed, and the amplitude of a signal is measured while the recorded sector is reproduced, so that recording power to maximize the amplitude is used as optimum power.